1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuating device of a triple cylinder plunger pump means which can reduce the ratio of pulsation caused by variation in the discharge volume and the suction volume, stabilize its load to its rotary driving shaft and accomplish smooth running of the related parts and components of the plunger pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a triple cylinder plunger pump which has heretofore been used, each plunger is generally actuated by a respective crank being rotated in uniform circular motion through a connecting rod coupled to the crank. since the actuating member utilizes a reciprocating slider crank mechanism, the motion speed diagram of each plunger can be expressed by a quasi-sinusoidal curve. In such a plunger pump, there inevitably occurs a phenomenon of pulsation due to the variation in the plunger velocity during its discharge stroke as well as its suction stroke.
The actual driving horse power required for such a triple cylinder plunger pump at a relatively lower speed of rotation (100 r.p.m.-200 r.p.m.) will generally become 1.2-1.05 times of the theoretical fluid horse power due to the aforesaid pulsation, even if the mechanical efficiency of the pump could be considered as 100%.
When the pump is worked at a higher discharge pressure, both the suction valve and the discharge valve will display a remarkable delay in action at high speed rotation, which delay gives rise to a great decrease in volumetric efficiency, thus resulting in a substantial increase in its ratio of pulsation. Under such conditions, the motion speed diagram of the plungers would no longer be expressed by a quasi-sinusoidal curve.